


Space Age Love Song

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Developing Relationship, F/M, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moira does her best not to fall for Sean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Age Love Song

One

Moira understands that everyone might've been over excited the first time she met them. She gets they're young, and she's prepared to put it down to youthful enthusiasm. She just can't see any in evidence when she sits them down to relate the whole of what she knows about Shaw.

Hank is the only one paying sincere attention, Raven's faking it to be respectful and Banshee and Havok are just smirking at each other, testing her patience the entire time she tries to communicate the nature of the threat they're up against. Altogether a worse audience than any boardroom of agents she's ever faced. Eventually she cracks and reminds them of what they're all trying to get over, the fact Shaw's already killed Darwin and taken Angel, raising her voice as she says not all of them are taking this seriously enough.

Then they all seem so desperate to get out of the room that she's taken aback when she looks up after she's done and notices Banshee hanging around, staring at her like he's forgotten where he was.

“Sean.” She says, his real name coming to mind much easier than it should. “What are you still doing here?”

“I kind of wanted to see what you were like when you're not mad.” He shrugs, then realizes that probably wasn't the best approach and scrunches his face up, almost comically dorky. “Jesus, I mean.”

“It's okay.” Moira has a hard time trying to hide her smile. “I'm not mad now.”

He nods and walks towards her, glancing at the papers she has spread out in front of her. It's as if he doesn't want to settle on anything for too long, but the interest is there.

“D'you actually think we can beat him?” He asks, and though he sounds concerned, she gets the impression he might have chickened out of saying something else.

“Sure. I think most challenges aren't impossible, if you set your mind to it right.”

That makes him take another look at her, this one a little more focused. “Yeah.” He says, “Maybe.”

  
Two

When he crashes out of the air he takes it in his stride like he's trying to impress her. That's just ridiculous, but Moira sometimes wonders whether he might be entertaining some vague, badly rationalized post-adolescent crush. She has her suspicions confirmed as she's standing by the open window, helping him fix his wings, and he asks if she needs him to help her with any extra insight on human-mutant relationships.

The way he pitches it so off-hand and casual makes her laugh, on top of the fact it's not entirely unexpected.

“That was really smooth, Sean.”

He gives his slow smile, like she's actually congratulating him. “Might as well try. 'Least you don't ignore me like girls back home.”

“Well, I'm warning you it wouldn't be a good idea to push it. You know that. You should know that. Did you even manage to complete your secondary education?”

Banshee rolls his eyes, and says, “ _No_ ,” pretty much disgusted with her. Stretches his arms out and gets ready to fall again.

  
Three

The novelty has somewhat worn off by the time he drops down next to her following events on the television one night. They're sort of close, she's helped him up off the ground often enough that he's done pretending not to care. Charles is pushing them hard and it's nice watching them slowly become confident.

“Tell me about yourself. What you were like before you ended up here.” She's curious about all of them, Sean in particular because it's as if he comes from nowhere. Raven and Hank are the most clearly different, but there's some obscure quality to Sean she finds weirdly appealing, even if she wants to avoid calling it ethereal, like the name he picked for himself.

He frowns, biting his nails, more nervous talking about this than launching off the building. “You're not interested in that shit.”

“Of course I am.”

“Um, I wasn't really going anywhere. Sucked at everything, I guess, got frustrated a lot. I used to break stuff when that happened. Light bulbs. Store fronts. Car windows, sometimes.”

She can't tell if he's showing off again or if he genuinely regrets it.

“What a badass.” She laughs, and he buries his head in her neck and says,

“Moir _a_.” before he noses just beneath her ear, lips brushing against her skin. It's chaste and could almost be mistaken for an accident, more subtle than she'd have thought him capable of.

She kisses him back to shock him that it worked, rather than to say it's totally okay.

“This isn't all because Alex bet you couldn't get me, or some other juvenile wind-up, right?”

He shakes his head. “Nah. Well, he might've done, but that's not all of it.”

He never checks where he's going and as he moves forward he inadvertently knocks her work and empty coffee cup off the edge of the table.

“Oh, shit.” Sean sniggers, though he obviously doesn't give a fuck, unselfconscious, irresponsible. It turns her on.

  
Four

They don't really have what constitutes a proper relationship, but Moira doesn't mind, mostly because Sean's idea of dating would probably involve taking her out for short order food, then taking her hand to run before the check came through. She's not sure that'd be worth it, just for the case.

She contents herself with enjoying odd moments, when he's mumbling at her the morning after sex. His voice is soft and she can't tune in to what he's saying properly because the words are submerged under the sound. Moira's barely awake so the notes seem to mix with the colours in the room and congeal the meaning for her instead. It's some crap about how she's too perfect and he doesn't deserve her and he doesn't know why she'd ever want to be with him.

Moira rolls on top of him and pushes the bright, messed up hair out of his face, moving her other hand down until he bucks up, wild. She can feel his dick hardening under her grasp, like he's just this horny, insecure teenager. She figures it's not that long ago since he was.

“Stop talking, honey.” She answers, biting his mouth, so it's not too sweet. “I like you just fine.”

  
Five

At work, she feels guilty and she tries to forget the way he looks at her when he thinks she's not watching. She's meant to be a professional, and an uncountable amount of lives depend on what they're planning. She can't spend all her time worrying about whether this thing is growing into more than either of them want it to be. He can fly really high up, now. Erik pushed him off the damn satellite dish and apparently that was all the motivation he needed.

Her birthday comes around while they're entering the final stages of preparation. Raven finds out somehow and wants to make sure they all celebrate it together, as a real team. Moira's reluctant but it feels nice to be reminded that while she might be on the outside here, these people are her friends. Later, when they're alone, Sean licks the remainder of the cake off her fingers, and she tells herself there's still less than ten years between them.

  
Six

The evening before they leave, he finds her sitting outside, stressing over the possibility that none of them are ready. She's pleased to see him anyway as he lopes over to her.

“I don't think you should come with us,” He starts, uncharacteristically grim and it doesn't fit him. “You don't have any powers, you can't defend yourself against them. I don't want to see you get hurt.”

She can feel herself getting angry at him, thinking at least he understands the magnitude of it, now.

“You're still so freaking immature. Do you know how long I've worked on this? This is my fight, just as much as yours.”

Sean glares at her and stalks off to wreck his bedroom, or something. Granted, she probably shouldn't have used the word 'freak' in that sentence. It could be for the best, though, if this is the natural end of it. It's fine. It's totally fine. They were never very serious about anything.

  
Seven

“Maybe you were right.” Her voice is kind of raspy and her throat still aches. It's stupid that the pain even registers, in the scheme of things.

“No.” He says. “I wasn't. Moira, don't take it on yourself. It wasn't your fault.”

“You were great out there.” She stares at the freckles on his wet skin, the edges of his torn uniform. “I was scared that you wouldn't come up. But then I could hear you screaming and I knew you were okay.”

He reaches out and tucks her hair behind her ears, as he's seen her do to herself, and swallows.

“When he was hurting you, I felt like I couldn't do anything to stop it.”

  
Eight

What she recollects is mostly a series of strange impressions. She reports to her superiors some of the pieces she remembers, but there are others she keeps to herself, such as the touch of sunlight on red hair. The feel of eyelashes fluttering on her cheek. And the craziest thing, a warped, piercing shriek that she somehow knows comes less out of the necessity to remain airborne, and has more to do with experiencing the sheer joy of flight.


End file.
